Love, Agony, and Danger
by Mitchi Takahashi
Summary: Gaara's dealing with the dread of exposing his feelings to everyone else, but he stills loves Lee... Sasuke and Naruto are known about, but will they stay together when Itachi expresses his feeling for Naruto? Whats happening to the village? Yaoi warning!


**Yes, this does have yaoi pairings in it, heheheh, but you'll have to read to find out who and who!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…. Generic line, yah, you get the point right?**

Gaara and Lee stood speechless as Naruto and Sasuke walked by holding hands and laughing, well, now at least one couple was out to everyone now. "So… It looks like one pair is out," said Lee quietly to Gaara who nodded. "What do we do now?"

"I have no clue," said Gaara just as quietly. He turned and walked into the shadows of an alley motioning for Lee to follow. Lee knew why.

Gaara leaned against the wall and Lee leaned next to him, "So, my place tonight?" asked Lee as cutely as possible, Gaara looked at him out of the side of his eyes. Gaara sighed, _why does he look so damn cute?_ He thought.

"Fine," he said at last. "I have to go now, I don't want anyone getting suspicious about why I'm late to training, you never know what they might think," he teased as his fave moved closer to Lee's. Lee blushed as tried to look away but his eyes traveled back to Gaara's face. Gaara smirked and pressed his lips to Lee's as Lee turned a deeper shade of crimson. Gaara pulled away and started to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm, he turned as Lee pulled him back. "Wha-" he was cut off as Lee pressed his lips to Gaara's lips. Gaara felt his body relax as he returned the kiss. _Who's teasing who now? _Gaara thought as Lee pulled away. Gaara pulled him back.

Gaara burst out of the bushes as he arrived at the training grounds where the other shinobi were already training; apparently they hadn't waited for him. "Sorry I'm late," he said regaining his composure. No one looked at him, they were all too asorbed in their spars, Gaara took the chance to make sure his hair was alright, and that his clothes weren't too rumpled, his thoughts wandered back to Lee and he was startled when someone yelled his name. "What!?" he yelled back.

"What's up with you? You're really distracted today," said Sasuke as he and Naruto were catching their breath.

Gaara smoothed emotion out of his face, "Nothings wrong, I was just thinking," said Gaara a little too quickly. Sasuke had a small smile on his face.

"Gah, Sasuke, I'm really tired!" said Naruto as he leaned against a tree.

"Dobe," said Sasuke looking at him, he looked back at Gaara, "Would you mind training with me for a little then?" he said. Gaara shrugged and removed his gourd; he figured it would be more fun to actually get to fight instead of practicing control over his sand, again. He took a fighting stance and watched Sasuke. Sasuke charged at him and Gaara sidestepped bringing his lag up and snapping it out catching Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke jumped back and then jumped into the air and came at Gaara's head with a well placed kick. Gaara grabbed his ankle and pulled Sasuke forward letting go as Sasuke sailed past him. Sasuke rolled as he touched the ground to reduce any injuries.

"Who's distracted?" asked Gaara as he caught Sasuke's punch and dodged his other blow. Sasuke gritted his teeth and twisted his body bringing his leg down towards Gaaras head. Gaara brought his leg to the side catching Sasukes ankle and yanking. Sasuke went down quickly without touching Gaara. His face turned white as he landed in a split. Gaara grimaced as helped Sasuke up. Sasuke whimpered and went to sit next to Naruto. Gaara started feeling bad, "Sorry," he said as Sasuke leaned his head against the tree. Sasuke waved a hand to him. "I have to go," said Gaara looking at the sky, it was later then he had expected. He grabbed his gourd and ran off in the direction of Lee's house while trying to place it on his back. He arrived at Lee's house at the perfect moment, no one but Lee was anywhere to be seen.

"Waiting for me?" asked Gaara as Lee snapped his head up, from the looks of it he had locked himself out of his house, again.

"Sure, let's go with that," said Lee sarcastically, Gaara smiled.

The cork pushed out of the gourd and sand leaked out in a thing stream. It streamed into the lack and solidified then turned. The door swung open as Lee smiled. He picked up the cork and handed it to Gaara who took it and placed it on the opening. It was pulled into place be the sand. Both of them walked into the apartment and Lee flicked on the light. Gaara removed his gourd as placed it carefully on the floor next to the couch which he sat on. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Lee smiled at Gaara as thoughts ran through his head about how cute he looked. He sat down next to Gaara and snuggled close to him. Gaara smiled without opening his eyes and slung an arm around Lee's shoulders. Lee's response was only to snuggle closer. They remained like that for a few minutes until Gaara opened his eyes and looked down at Lee, who has his eyes closed as he nestled against his chest. Gaara smiled as kissed the top of his head, Lee opened his eyes and looked up at Gaara who only chuckled softly. Lee smiled and pulled away from Gaara.

"I'm going to go get some food," he said walking towards the kitchen, Gaara smiled and stood up as well. He followed Lee to the kitchen and hugged him around the waist. Lee was startled for a moment then he looked over his shoulder into Gaara's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to eat? There are so many other things that we could do," whispered Gaara in Lee's ears sending chills up his spine. Gaara smiled and kissed Lee's neck, Lee smiled and leaned against Gaara, glad to be in his arms. Gaara smiled more and picked Lee up bride style and carrying him off into the bedroom. He set Lee down on the bed. Lee smiled and pulled Gaara on top of him.

…………………….

"Do they actually think that they're hiding it well?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they sat on Naruto's couch together. Naruto shrugged and rested his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled down at him. "I really don't know if they know we know, or if they are just so convinced that so one can tell about them," he continued shaking his head.

"I don't know either; it's just so obvious that they're a couple, why should they hide it? It's not like they would be looked down on for it," said Naruto as he listened to Sasuke's heart beat. Sasuke of rustled Naruto's hair with a smirk, Naruto moved away from his hand, "You know I hate it when you do that!" he exclaimed. Sasuke chuckled.

"That's why I do it, baka," he said.

"I'm not an idiot!" shouted Naruto springing to his feet. Sasuke smiled and stood up pulling Naruto towards him.

"Then you must be my dobe," he whispered before kissing Naruto passionately. Naruto was taken by surprise and returned the kiss, Sasuke only hugged them closer. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the two sprung apart.

"I- I'll go answer it," said Naruto breathless as he made his way to the door slowly, Sasuke smiled. Naruto felt Sasuke watching him cross the room and glanced behind him, Sasuke was indeed watching him; Naruto blushed. He pulled open the door with out asking who was there and froze.

"Hello," said a man at the door one arm hanging out of his cloak as he smiled coldly.


End file.
